


Probably Related to Loneliness

by evilsexdemon



Category: The World's End (2013)
Genre: Cuddling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Teenagers, Vague Mentions of Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 15:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13954083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilsexdemon/pseuds/evilsexdemon
Summary: Gary climbs into Andy's room again, reeking of booze and shaking. Andy comforts him.





	Probably Related to Loneliness

Andy Knightley knew he was fucked the moment he heard the drainpipe next to his bedroom window move. He'd been trying to sleep, listening to the nothingness. But he wouldn't be able to sleep now. 

You see, that drainpipe was the best way to get to his window. It was a long climb, all the way to the second story. From the drainpipe you had to let one of your hands go in order to open the window. From there, all you had to do was climb through the small window and you were in his room. It was also Gary King's favourite way to pay him a visit. 

Andy didn't even bother sitting up in bed as he looked on to Gary opening the window from the outside. Then he held on to the inside of the house as best as he could, and pulled himself in. He then proceeded to fall face first onto the floor, and then stand up like nothing had happened. 

"Andy? You awake?" he whispered far too loudly to have any purpose. 

Now, Gary was in Andy's bed, next to him. Gary did this sometimes. He'd take off that big black coat and climb over Andy to lie in the bit of space on the bed left between his friend and the wall. It probably wasn't very comfortable, with the metal sides of the bed uncomfortably pressing into his side, but he didn't seem to care. Gary smelled like beer, and cigarettes. 

Andy felt bad for him, although he wasn't completely sure why. After he had climbed through the window, he'd sat down on the chair next to Andy's bed. 

"You awake? Wanna go outside? You know, to the park, or somethin'." Gary asked. Andy picked up the glasses from his nightstand and put them on. 

"D'you have any idea how late it is?" Andy hissed. Briefly, Gary's face lit up, but then the room was dark again. It was a lighter. He'd lit a cigarette. Normally, Andy would be cross with him, but since the window was open anyway there was enough time for the smell of smoke to fade when his mum came to wake him up next morning. 

"No. Do you?" Gary asked, cheeky as ever. He shot Andy a grin and took a drag of his cigarette, then audibly moaned as he exhaled. "Been dying for a smoke." he muttered. 

"'S three in the morning." Andy said. He watched the silhouette of his friend move against the light from the streetlights outside. Then, he added, "Couldn't you sleep?" 

Gary was silent for a moment. Briefly, Andy wondered if he'd asked that too harshly. It kind of made him sound like he was mad at Gary for being restless, even though the opposite was true. Then, he spoke. 

"Got thrown out again. Fuckin'.. don't even know what I did. Probably didn't sit pretty enough, or whatever bullshit." 

Ah. 

Smoke twirled around the room. Andy thought a bit, then sighed deeply. "Take your shoes off." 

"What?" Gary asked, genuinely confused. 

"Take your shoes off. I don't want you getting any mud on my bed. And take your coat off, too. Itches."

Gary put his cigarette out on the windowsill, then began untying his Doc Martens. after this, he shrugged off his coat. Andy laid down as close to the edge of his bed as he could, so there was place enough behind him for Gary. Gary thankfully laid down behind him, his stomach pressing against Andy's back. Their faces were at the same level. Gary was shaking a bit, suddenly a lot smaller without his coat. 

Whenever this happened, it always happened the same way. Gary always fell asleep quickly like this. Andy thought it probably had something to do with loneliness, but he wasn't a psychiatrist. Andy, however, stayed awake for as long as he could. He didn't even know why. Maybe Gary would want a glass of water at night, or need to piss, or something. And if he turned around in his sleep while Gary was climbing over him, they'd both end up on the floor with a broken bone or something. 

Or maybe he wanted to be there to wake Gary up if he had a nightmare. 

Every morning after, Gary would be gone already, and when they'd see each other at school, Gary would act like nothing had happened. For some stupid reason Andy felt a bit of pride about this. He knew a part of Gary King that nobody else knew. He knew his weaknesses. Gary had trusted him with his weaknesses. Even if he was too proud to talk about it.

Right now, though, Gary was laying behind him in the dark, breathing into his neck, one of his arms snaked around Andy's stomach. Safe. Comfortable. Warm. And Andy allowed himself to enjoy it.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I couldn't sleep. Guess I'm self indulging again. *shrugs*
> 
> So.. uhh.. leave kudos if you liked it, maybe comment if you want? Anything is appreciated, I hope you enjoyed


End file.
